Virtual Reality Naruto
by Frost Icewolf
Summary: Naruto is betrayed and murdered by Sasuke at the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, only to find that his whole life has been a video game. Now Naruto is playing again, only this time, he actually knows what he is doing. Naruto X multi.
1. Chapter 1: Restart

**Frost here, brining you the first chapter of another story. So I found a couple of stories where Naruto's life is a video game, and I thought, 'oh that's a cool idea, let me try that!' And this is the result. I'll be honest, I don't remember which story originally inspired this piece, but I own nothing. And now...on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Restart

Naruto was pissed, just when everything was over. Right when he could finally begin to move on. He was betrayed. Really, he should have seen it coming. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had done it after all. But no, he had been too forgiving of the Uchiha. He had rammed a lightning covered sword through Naruto's heart, literally stabbing him in the back. And now everything was black. A moment later everything faded to white and two words appeared in front of him.

 **GAME OVER**

What in the world? Game over? Was he just some sort of video game the gods had been playing? Suddenly a menu replaced the words.

 **New Game**

 **New Game+**

 **Options**

Naruto frowned, before trying to push the options button. To his surprise it actually worked. Now a new screen appeared.

 **Difficulty: Hard**

 **In Game Help: Off**

 **Auto Save: Off**

 **Auto Leveling: On**

 **HUD: Off**

 **Game Mode: Storyline**

 **Ending: Betrayal**

 **Crossover Dimensions: None**

Naruto growled, who decided on these setting? They're horrible! He decided to change the settings to what he liked.

 **Difficulty: Easy**

 **In Game Help: On**

 **Auto Save: On**

 **Auto Leveling: Off**

 **HUD: On**

 **Game Mode: Free-play Storyline**

 **Ending: Choose Your Own**

 **Crossover Dimensions: Pokémon, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Dungeons**

He nodded, these were much better. Although he wasn't sure what the crossover dimensions thing was, he picked the ones he thought were the most interesting. Now he saved the settings and went back to the main menu. He decided to choose New Game+ just to see what it did. What he got was a character choosing screen. It had a bunch of names on it. Below each name was a short description of the character.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, parents die while sealing the Kyuubi. Perks: Enhanced regeneration, massive chakra reserves, high stamina. Downsides: Low starting reputation, lower intelligence.**

 **Naruto Namikaze**

 **Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Kyuubi does not attack. Perks: Fast healing, large chakra reserves, high stamina, high starting reputation. Downsides: Assassins, fangirls.**

 **Naruto Higurashi**

 **Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, adopted along with Tenten by Dan Higurashi. Perks: Enhanced regeneration, massive chakra reserves, high stamina, high accuracy, bonus with bladed weapons. Downsides: Lower starting reputation, evil Kyuubi.**

 **Naruto Senju**

 **Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, adopted by Tsunade Senju. Perks: Enhanced regeneration, massive chakra reserves, high stamina, massive strength, high luck. Downsides: No set home.**

 **Naruko Uzumaki**

 **Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, never had the Kyuubi. Perks: Fast healing, large chakra reserves, chakra chains technique. Downsides: Lower strength, lower stamina.**

 **Naruto Uchiha**

 **Parentage unknown, develops the Sharingan by age 10. Perks: Sharingan bonus. Downsides: Tortured by Itachi Uchiha.**

 **Naruto, Ghost of the Forest**

 **Parentage unknown, lives in the forest surrounding Konoha. Perks: Enhanced regeneration, massive chakra reserves, nature chakra absorption, wood release bonus. Downsides: Feels pain when plants die.**

 **Naruto, the Beastking**

 **Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, discovers the ability to tame any animal. Perks: Animal partners, good Kyuubi. Downsides: Lower intelligence.**

 **Demon Naruto**

 **Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, merges with the Kyuubi. Perks: Enhanced regeneration, unlimited chakra, immortality. Downsides: Berserker, hated by nearly everyone.**

 **Naruto Ketchum**

 **Son of Delia Ketchum and Giovanni Rocket, lives in the Pokémon dimension. Perks: Pokemon trainer. Downsides: Can't use chakra.**

 **Naruto, the Pokemon**

 **Parentage unknown, you are a Pokemon. Perks: Pick your species. Downsides: Can be captured by Pokemon trainers.**

 **Jedi Naruto**

 **Parentage unknown, trained as a Jedi in the Star Wars dimension. Perks: Jedi training. Downsides: Can't use chakra.**

 **Sith Naruto**

 **Parentage unknown, found and trained by Darth Sidious. Perks: Powerful. Downsides: Corrupted, hated by everyone.**

 **Hunter Naruto**

 **Parentage unknown, adopted by Jango Fett. Perks: Fast healing, higher intelligence, high accuracy, Bounty Hunter training. Downsides: No set home, criminal, can't use chakra.**

 **Naruto Potter**

 **Son of Lily and James Potter. Perks: Good Kyuubi, higher intelligence. Downsides: Voldemort wants you dead, Dumbledore is a bastard.**

 **Naruto Jackson**

 **Son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Perks: High intelligence, control of water. Downsides: Monsters think you taste good.**

 **Naruto, Son of Zeus**

 **Son of Zeus. Perks: Control wind and lightning. Downsides: Monsters think you taste good.**

 **Naruto, Son of Artemis**

 **Son of Artemis. Perks: Lots of sisters, bow bonus, stealth bonus. Downsides: No love life, no set home, monsters think you taste good.**

 **Naruto, Son of Hades**

 **Son of Hades and Persephone. Perks: Immortal, control of the dead, control earth. Downsides: Have to spend half the year in the underworld.**

After looking through them he ended up just choosing Naruto Uzumaki, as it was familiar. The next screen that popped up was his stats. It was page one of five.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 1**

 **Exp: 0/25**

 **Health: 75/75**

 **Stamina: 55/55**

 **Attack: 12**

 **Defense: 6**

 **Speed: 6.66**

 **Evasion: .8%**

 **Chakra: 1786/1786**

 **Control: 3.75**

 **Magika: 20/20**

 **Points to spend(10)**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Agility: 8**

 **Intelligence: 3**

 **Physical Health: 5**

 **Mental Health: 5**

 **Core Size: 0**

 **Health: The amount of hit points you have. When health reaches 0 you die. Endurance x Physical Health x 3 / 2**

 **Stamina: The amount of physical activity you can do. When Stamina reaches 0 you start using Health. Endurance x 4 + (Physical Health x 3)**

 **Attack: The amount of damage you do. Altered by modifiers, techniques, weapons, and target's defense. Strength + 7**

 **Defense: The amount of damage deflected. Altered by armor, resistance, modifiers, and techniques. Agility / 4 + Endurance / 2**

 **Speed: The maximum speed you can reach. Affected by weight you are carrying and injuries. (Agility / 2 x Physical Health) / 3**

 **Evasion: Chance of dodging an attack. Agility / 10**

 **Chakra: The amount of chakra in your reserves. ((100 x Endurance) / 2) x (Physical Health x Mental Health / 7) Naruto and his partners only. For others ((10 x Endurance / 2) x (Physical Health x Mental Health / 7).**

 **Control: Your chakra control. Intelligence x Mental Health / 4**

 **Magika: Your total amount of Magika, only used in spells, god powers, and enchanting. (Core Size x 100) + (Physical Health x 2) + (Mental Health x 2)**

 **Stat Points are received with each new level, and are occasionally rewards. Levels 1-30 give you 3 points, levels 31-60 give you 5 points, levels 61-90 give you 10 points, levels 91-120 give you 5 points, levels 121-150 give you 3 points. Levels 151 and up give you one point each.**

Naruto looked over it and saw that he had horrible Control and Intelligence, although he seemed to have a lot in Chakra, Health, and Stamina. Seeing that he had ten points to spend he decided to put two on Agility, five on Physical Health, and the last three in Intelligence. He now had a few new stats.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 1**

 **Exp: 0/25**

 **Health: 150/150(+75)**

 **Stamina: 70/70(+15)**

 **Attack: 12**

 **Defense: 6.25(+.25)**

 **Speed: 16.66(+10)**

 **Evasion: 1%**

 **Chakra: 3571/3571(+1785)**

 **Control: 7.5(+3.75)**

 **Magika: 30/30(+10)**

 **Points to spend(0)**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Agility: 10(+2)**

 **Intelligence: 6(+3)**

 **Physical Health: 10(+5)**

 **Mental Health: 5**

 **Core Size: 0**

Well that was slightly better. He'd have to level up if he wanted to get stronger though. Next page then. Page two had a list of bloodlines he could gain, for a price.

 **Tokens to spend(1)**

 **Sharingan(10 tokens)**

 **Byakugan(10 tokens)**

 **Rinnegan(30 tokens)**

 **Dead Bone Pulse(20 tokens)**

 **Regeneration(10 tokens)**

 **Boil Release(5 tokens)**

 **Crystal Release(5 tokens)**

 **Dark Release(10 tokens)**

 **Explosion Release(10 tokens)**

 **Smoke Body(10 tokens)**

 **Ice Release(5 tokens)**

 **Lava Release(5 tokens)**

 **Magnet Release(5 tokens)**

 **Scorch Release(5 tokens)**

 **Steel Release(5 tokens)**

 **Storm Release(10 tokens)**

 **Swift Release(10 tokens)**

 **One token is earned every ten levels, although tokens can also be the reward for completing a quest, defeating a dungeon boss, or defeating powerful enemies.**

He noted he already had a single token, but it wasn't enough to buy a Kekki Genkai. Although disappointed, he resolved to train as hard as possible so that he might be able to get one. He flipped the page and got a new lists, traits.

 **Trait Tokens(5)**

 **Endurance**

 **Dense Bones: The bones in the body are denser and therefore more difficult to break. Increases defense by 5% and attack by 2%. Decreases speed by 3%. Costs 40 TT.**

 **Marathon Runner: The body uses less energy by running while at a medium speed. Decreases stamina usage by 10%. Costs 20 TT.**

 **Tough Skin: The outermost layer of skin is slightly thicker and harder to cut. Increases defense by 5%. Costs 30 TT.**

 **Strength**

 **Powerful Muscles: The muscles are slightly stronger. Increases attack by 5%. Costs 40 TT.**

 **Leverage: Attacks do more damage when an opponent grabs an arm or leg. Increases attack by 3%. Costs 20 TT.**

 **Agility**

 **Compact Muscles: Muscles take up less room for the same strength. Increases speed by 5% and attack by 3%. Costs 30 TT.**

 **Powerful Legs: Your legs are stronger, allowing for faster movement and more powerful kicks. Increases speed by 5%, evasion by 3%, and attack by 5%. Costs 40 TT.**

 **Sprinter: Increases the top speed possible. Increases speed by 10%. Costs 40 TT.**

 **Dodger: Makes it easier to dodge incoming attacks. Increases evasion by 5%. Costs 15 TT.**

 **Pickpocket: Makes it easier to steal. Costs 30 TT.**

 **Intelligence**

 **Book Smart: Allows for faster learning when reading. +20% exp. Costs 10 TT.**

 **Street Smart: Allows for faster learning when training. +20% exp. Costs 10 TT.**

 **Stealthy: Makes it harder to read your actions or notice you when sneaking about. Increases evasion by 10%. Costs 15 TT.**

 **Physical Health**

 **Healer: Gives faster health regeneration. Increases health regeneration by 10% and stamina regeneration by 5%. Costs 30 TT.**

 **Hardy: Makes it harder for environmental damage and poisons to harm the player. Increases health by 2% and defense by 5%. Costs 25 TT.**

 **Mental Health**

 **Empathy: Makes it easier to read others emotions and thoughts through body language. Increases control by 5%. Costs 25 TT.**

 **Chakra**

 **Controlled: Your chakra is calmer, making it easier to control. Increases control by 10%. Costs 40 TT.**

 **Elemental: Your chakra is more attuned to the elements, increasing the power of elemental techniques. Costs 40 TT.**

 **Battery: Your chakra capacity is massive. Increases chakra reserves by 10%. Costs 40 TT.**

 **Trait Tokens: TT are earned by leaving up. You gain two TT every three levels.**

Once more, Naruto was unable to actually buy anything, but he would be keeping an eye on the amount of trait tokens he had. Next was page four, which listed skills he knew. It was currently 0 skills and 0 Skill Points. Naruto pouted, but flipped to the last page. Page five seemed to have three things. An inventory, a world map that was zoomed in to his apartment, and a quest log.

 **Inventory: 45 slots that can hold an unlimited amount of one type of item. This is in a pocket dimension and adds no weight to the player. Is capable of being expanded. It also has a slot for head, chest, legs, feet, hands, neck, and three accessory slots.**

 **World Map: A map of the Elemental Nations. Places you have not been are shown in grey and you cannot see anything about them. Places you have been will show you everything around, including dungeons.**

 **Dungeons: A pocket dimension consisting of 3 to 15 floors. Dungeons are inhabited by monsters, traps, lost civilians, animals, and on occasion possible partners.**

 **Quest Log: A list of active quests. Each quest has a brief description, reward, time limit, and quest giver listed.**

Naruto noticed that he currently had no quests. His map only had the majority of Konoha visible. And his inventory had only a few slots filled. He had ten Kunai, ten Shuriken, five packs of instant ramen, a pair of goggles, an orange sweatshirt, orange pants, and ninja sandals. Nodding to himself, he hit the close button, and another screen popped up.

 **The stats book can be selected at anytime from the pause menu. Thinking 'pause' will bring up the options; save game, load a save, continue game, and open the stats book. It will also pause all outside time, although you are unable to move while pause is active.**

Naruto nodded to himself once more and closed the screen. Moments later the white faded and he found himself laying on his bed. Jumping up he raced to the mirror, and found that he was seven years old. Naruto grinned to himself, this was gonna be awesome!

 **So yeah, that's that. I've got a couple of chapters finished, but this story is one that is much slower to write, so don't expect constant updates. Anyway, please leave a comment with your thoughts, and...I guess that's it. Don't worry, I am still working on the next chapters of my other stories, their just taking a bit longer than expected. That said, Frost out.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Dungeon

**Hey, Frost here! This is chapter two of Virtual Reality Naruto, and I think it's one of my better written chapters. Be sure to tell me what you think down below! Now something a few people asked me that I think I really should have made clearer in the last chapter. Did Naruto win the game, and why didn't he get more out of it?**

 **Well, to be honest, no, he didn't win. You see, each time Naruto starts a game, he starts with the ending 'Choose your own', and from there his choices result in the ending that he gets. In this case, the ending he got was the betrayal ending, meaning that no, he didn't win. In addition, while not clear last chapter, he does actually gain quite a bit. He is capable of gaining just about any bloodline, and he will get stronger quite a bit faster. I probably should have made that a bit clearer before-hand, but, meh. Anyway, on with the story!**

 ***Edit* Thanks to a review, I split up a couple of paragraphs, thanks again.**

Chapter 2: First Dungeon

It had been a full week since Naruto had started the game, and today he was going to start at the academy. Naruto was going to make sure that he failed until he was in the class he was last time. However, this time he wasn't going to go after Sakura, instead Naruto resolved to befriend Hinata, and possibly some of the others as well. But no Sasuke, and no Sakura, and he was going to make sure he was not on a team with them.

 _6 months later_

Naruto had forgotten how much he hated the academy. The teachers all hated him, Iruka wasn't even at the academy yet. Half the lessons he was kicked out of the class, or else ignored when he had a question. The class disliked him as well, and so he had taken to pranks once more, it was actually great training. He had actually leveled up to level four, and was nearly at level five. Currently Naruto was practicing with throwing Shuriken. Thunk-thunk-thunk-whoosh-clang! Three of the five Shurikin he threw hit the target, although not very well. One missed, whizzing into the dirt behind the target. And one of them, actually hit his second Shuriken, bouncing off and falling to the ground. In the corner of his HUD Naruto noticed a small message, **"+15 exp. Level Up."** He blinked in surprise, before thinking, ' _pause_.' A moment later he was in the stat book ready to add up his new points.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 5**

 **Exp: 0/125**

 **Health: 150/150**

 **Stamina: 70/70**

 **Attack: 12**

 **Defense: 6.25**

 **Speed: 16.66**

 **Evasion: 1%**

 **Chakra: 3571/3571**

 **Control: 7.5**

 **Magika: 30/30**

 **Points to spend (12)**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Intelligence: 6**

 **Physical Health: 10**

 **Mental Health: 5**

 **Core Size: 0**

A couple of clicks later, his stats had increased. He had decided that, for now at least, he would only cash his points in whenever he got to a level that was a multiple of five.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 5**

 **Exp: 0/125**

 **Health: 150/150**

 **Stamina: 70/70**

 **Attack: 15(+3)**

 **Defense: 6.25**

 **Speed: 16.66**

 **Evasion: 1%**

 **Chakra: 7143/7143(+3572)**

 **Control: 25(+17.5)**

 **Magika: 40/40(+10)**

 **Points to spend (0)**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Strength: 8(+3)**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Intelligence: 10(+4)**

 **Physical Health: 10**

 **Mental Health: 10(+5)**

 **Core Size: 0**

He had also gained two Trait Tokens. In addition he had found that he now had discovered three new skills.

 **Kenjutsu**

 **Ranged Weapons**

 **Shuriken Throwing Level 5: Can hit a stationary target 70% of the time from five feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 40 and 60.**

 **Kunai Throwing Level 4: Can hit a stationary target 50% of the time from five feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 30.**

 **Stealth Level 2: Can sneak past an unaware child civilian 40% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 20, 40, and 70.**

It was interesting, because Shuriken Throwing and Kunai Throwing were both learned in the academy, however Stealth was something that he was teaching himself with pranks. He had also found a total of three dungeons in the area he had explored, one was a Spider Dungeon with the common enemies being levels 3-6. The second was a Snake Sannin Dungeon, and it's common enemies were levels 20-25! And the third was a Plant Dungeon, with the common enemies being levels 12-15. He had decided that he wanted to be at least two levels above the highest level common enemy before he entered a dungeon. That meant that he needed to be at least three levels higher than he currently was. And he still had a year and a half before he would be in the class he wanted.

 _6 months later_

Naruto stood in front of the entrance to the Spider Dungeon. It was approximately midnight, and he was finally going to attack the first dungeon. The entrance was the basement door to the house next to his apartment building. The house had been abandoned before he lived here. In the past six months he had gotten a bit more experience, and was a bit better at fighting as well. He had also gained several new skills, including a few that he didn't think mattered much in combat.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 10**

 **Exp: 50/225**

 **Health: 180/180(+30)**

 **Stamina: 78/78(+8)**

 **Attack: 20(+5)**

 **Defense: 7.75(+1.5)**

 **Speed: 23.33(+6.67)**

 **Evasion: 1.4%(+.4%)**

 **Chakra: 8571/8571(+1428)**

 **Control: 35(+10)**

 **Magika: 40/40**

 **Points to spend(0)**

 **Endurance: 12(+2)**

 **Strength: 13(+5)**

 **Agility: 14(+4)**

 **Intelligence: 14(+4)**

 **Physical Health: 10**

 **Mental Health: 10**

 **Core Size: 0**

 **Kenjutsu**

 **Ranged Weapons**

 **Shuriken Throwing Level 11: Can hit a stationary target 60% of the time from ten feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 40 and 60.**

 **Kunai Throwing Level 10: Can hit a stationary target 50% of the time from ten feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 30.**

 **Senbon Throwing Level 5: Can hit a stationary target 50% of the time from five feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 20, 35, and 70.**

 **Small Weapons**

 **Kunai Combat Level 3: Can block attacks 20% of the time at civilian level. Can beat a civilian 40% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 25 and 40.**

 **Taijutsu**

 **Academy Style Level 4: Can block attacks 25% of the time at civilian level. Can beat a civilian 60% of the time. ATK +2.**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **E-Rank: Dry Clothes Jutsu Level 10: Can successfully use technique 70% of the time. Takes ten minutes to prepare technique. Costs 50 chakra, uses 356.**

 **D-Rank: Kawarimi Level 5: Can successfully use technique 40% of the time. Takes 20 minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at Level 50. Costs 300 chakra, uses 606.**

 **Genjutsu**

 **E-Rank: Henge Level 7: Can successfully use technique 70% of the time. Takes ten minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at Level 30. Costs 10 chakra, uses 316.**

 **Other skills**

 **Stealth Level 8: Can sneak past an unaware adult civilian 30% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 20, 40, and 70.**

 **Trap Setting Level 5: Can prank an unsuspecting academy student 70% of the time. Could catch an unaware civilian in a trap 50% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 45.**

 **Thievery Level 1: Can steal a small, near worthless item from a store while no one is looking 80% of the time.**

 **Cooking Level 10: Can cook a decent breakfast.**

 **Sewing Level 3: Can repair small cuts in clothes.**

 **Clothes: Naruto's Goggles, Naruto's Starting Clothes, Ninja Sandals. DEF: +1.**

 **Weapons: 10 Standard Kunai(ATK +3), 10 Standard Shuriken(ATK +2), 10 Standard Senbon(ATK +1).**

 **Inventory: 100 packs of instant Raman, and 5,000 ryo.**

 **Quests: none.**

He had also gained one Token and four more Trait Tokens, giving him a total of two Tokens and eleven Trait Tokens. Right now Naruto was about to enter the Spider Dungeon, whose common enemies levels were between level 3-6. The dungeon had three floors, and the third floor had a boss, which was supposed to be level 10, so Naruto thought he would be just fine. Naruto gave a small grin and opened the door. Instantly he had been transported somewhere else. A message popped up in the corner of his HUD.

 **Welcome to your first dungeon. While in a dungeon, unless otherwise stated, time does not pass in the outside world. A dungeon is in a pocket dimension, meaning that it is outside the flow of time. Remember, it is not necessary to kill all the enemies on the floor before moving to the next floor. However there are only four ways to exit a dungeon. Leaving through the entrance, selecting return in the pause menu, using an item or technique to escape, or defeating the boss. Some dungeons have a mini boss halfway through, pay attention to them, as they always have a clue about the dungeon boss.**

Naruto grinned, that was even better! He looked around and saw that he appeared to be in a small cave, one that had foundations of buildings imbedded in the ceiling. There were also a lot of cobwebs. As he began to explore the dungeon he would occasionally hear a scuttling sound. Eventually he came across an enemy. **Spider Worker, likes to swarm enemies. Still not much of a threat. Level 3.** It was about one foot wide, and half a foot tall. It was covered in brown hair and had eight black eyes and two small fangs. Naruto grabbed one of his Kunai and rammed it through the foot wide spider's head, killing it. He frowned, noticing that he only got 5 experience from that. He also noticed that it dropped a single Spool of Spider Silk. He grabbed that, and stored it in his inventory.

Ten minutes later he found himself annoyed, the Spider Workers were not very dangerous, but they would not stop coming! In the past ten minutes he had killed thirty of the things! And he'd only gotten 150 exp. from it, along with maybe twenty more Spools of Spider Silk. And then a pale white spider with eight blue eyes and two small fangs appeared in front of him. It was about the same size as the Spider Workers. **Moon Widow, sticky webs equals sticky situations. Level 4.** It started scuttling around, and everywhere it walked it laid down sticky spider silk. Naruto growled, in addition there was also a group of five Spider Workers attacking, and they went through the webs with no problem! Using the Academy Taijutsu and his Kunai Combat skills his quickly dispatched the Spider Workers and bisected the Moon Widow. **Level Up.** Naruto grinned, even if they didn't give him very much exp. he was still gaining quite a lot. And that Moon Widow dropped five more Spools of Spider Silk and 20 exp. Five minutes later he'd found the stairs to the second floor, only it was guarded by two Moon Widows and twenty Spider Workers. Three minutes later they were all dead, and he had a butt load of Spools of Spider Silk. **Level Up.** Naruto grinned and decided to take a small break before continuing. He checked his stats and quickly cashed in his Stat Points.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 12**

 **Exp: 15/275**

 **Health: 178/180**

 **Stamina: 36/78**

 **Attack: 20**

 **Defense: 8.5(+.75)**

 **Speed: 33.33(+10)**

 **Evasion: 2%(+.6%)**

 **Chakra: 8571/8571**

 **Control: 35**

 **Magika: 40/40**

 **Points to spend(0)**

 **Endurance: 12**

 **Strength: 13**

 **Agility: 20(+6)**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Physical Health: 10**

 **Mental Health: 10**

 **Core Size: 0**

And then Naruto cashed in ten Trait Tokens to unlock the Street Smarts Intelligence Trait. This would give him extra exp. while fighting or doing physical training, such as Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, or Ninjutsu. After a twenty minute break, his stamina and health had completely recovered, and he proceeded down the stairs. What he found was a small chamber, with two tunnels going off of it. Naruto groaned, a maze was not going to be fun. After ten minutes of going down random tunnels, killing another ten more Spider Workers, Naruto came into a larger chamber. In it were four Moon Widows, six Spider Workers, and two new things. The first was a black and green mottled spider, about three feet wide and two tall. It had tiny pincers, and eight purple eyes. **Web Spitter, watch out for razor sharp webs. Level 6.** There were two Web Spitters. The other new enemy was a white pod with an opening on the top. **Spider Spawner, spawns workers. Level 4.** There were two of them, and as he watched each one spat out a single Spider Worker. Naruto frowned before throwing five Shuriken at each of the Web Spitters. Two hit one, four hit the other. The second one died, but the first one retaliated by spitting out a web at him. Naruto twisted, barely dodging it, and charged. He stabbed two Spider Workers, sliced open a third and then bisected a Moon Widow, before getting stuck in a web and throwing his Kunai at the Web Spitter, killing it. Throwing another group of five Shuriken at the Moon Widow trapping him he killed it, then crushed a Spider Spawner with a powerful kick. Now he had two Moon Widows, one Spider Spawner, and seven more Spider Workers. With a sigh he got to work, and two minutes later he had killed them all. Plus another two Spider Workers that were spawned. **Level Up.** Twenty five minutes later, and nearly a dozen traps, along with a Web Spitter, two Spider Spawners, and seven Spider Workers, he had reached the stairs. Once more he went to his stats.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 13**

 **Exp: 166/300**

 **Health: 215/225(+45)**

 **Stamina: 56/90(+12)**

 **Attack: 20**

 **Defense: 10(+1.5)**

 **Speed: 33.33**

 **Evasion: 2%**

 **Chakra: 10714/10714(+2143)**

 **Control: 35**

 **Magika: 40/40**

 **Points to spend(0)**

 **Endurance: 15(+3)**

 **Strength: 13**

 **Agility: 20**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Physical Health: 10**

 **Mental Health: 10**

 **Core Size: 0**

 **Kenjutsu skills/styles**

 **Throwing Weapons Techniques**

 **Shuriken Throwing Level 12: Can hit a stationary target 65% of the time from ten feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 40 and 60.**

 **Kunai Throwing Level 11: Can hit a stationary target 55% of the time from ten feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 30.**

 **Senbon Throwing Level 5: Can hit a stationary target 50% of the time from five feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 20, 35, and 70.**

 **Small Weapons Styles**

 **Kunai Combat Level 10: Can block attacks 60% of the time at civilian level. Can beat a civilian 80% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 25 and 40.**

 **Taijutsu styles**

 **Academy Style Level 8: Can block attacks 50% of the time at civilian level. Can beat a civilian 80% of the time. ATK +2.**

 **Ninjutsu techniques**

 **E-Rank: Dry Clothes Jutsu Level 10: Can successfully use technique 70% of the time. Takes ten minutes to prepare technique. Costs 50 chakra, 356 is used.**

 **D-Rank: Kawarimi Level 5: Can successfully use technique 40% of the time. Takes 20 minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at Level 50. Costs 300 chakra, 606 is used.**

 **Genjutsu techniques**

 **E-Rank: Henge Level 7: Can successfully use technique 70% of the time. Takes ten minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at Level 30. Costs 10 chakra, 316 is used.**

 **Other skills**

 **Stealth Level 8: Can sneak past an unaware adult civilian 30% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 20, 40, and 70.**

 **Trap Setting Level 5: Can prank an unsuspecting academy student 70% of the time. Could catch an unaware civilian in a trap 50% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 45.**

 **Thievery Level 1: Can steal a small, near worthless item from a store while no one is looking 80% of the time.**

 **Cooking Level 10: Can cook a decent breakfast.**

 **Sewing Level 3: Can repair small cuts in clothes.**

 **Traits: Street Smarts trait active.**

 **Clothes: Naruto's Goggles, Naruto's Starting Clothes, Ninja Sandals. DEF: +1.**

 **Weapons: 10 Standard Kunai(ATK +3), 6 Standard Shuriken(ATK +2), 10 Standard Senbon(ATK +1).**

 **Inventory: 100 packs of instant Raman, 143 Spools of Spider Silk, and 5,000 ryo.**

 **Quests: none.**

After a twenty minute break he was back to full health and stamina. So he climbed down the stairs once more. This time he was in a small cave, which had a wooden door taking up one wall. He also had two Spider Spawners and two of a new enemy. It was a three foot wide, two foot tall purple haired spider. It had eight glowing green eyes, and two large fangs. **Poison Pinchers, poison fangs can ruin your day. Level 5.** Naruto gulped and threw five Shuriken at one of the Poison Pinchers, four hit. It collapsed, six legs cut off, but not dead. Naruto immediately had to dodge as the other Poison Pincher lunged at him. Naruto helped it along with a powerful kick, before throwing a Kunai at the downed Poison Pincher. Then he crushed a Spider Worker, cut a second Spider worker in two, and then plunged his Kunai directly into the remaining Poison Pincher's head, killing it. In the next three minutes Naruto destroyed the two Spider Spawners, along with four more Spider Workers. He got 170 Exp from it, which resulted in a **Level Up**. He also got ten Spools of Spider Silk, one Poison Flask, and two Insect Jaws. He managed to not take a single hit, and waited only three minutes for his stamina to replenish.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level 14**

 **Exp: 36/325**

 **Health: 225/225**

 **Stamina: 90/90**

 **Attack: 23**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Speed: 33.33**

 **Evasion: 2%**

 **Chakra: 10714/10714**

 **Control: 35**

 **Magika: 40/40**

 **Points to spend(0)**

 **Endurance: 15**

 **Strength: 16(+3)**

 **Agility: 20**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Physical Health: 10**

 **Mental Health: 10**

 **Core Size: 0**

Done increasing his attack, Naruto opened the door and entered the boss chamber. Now he was in a large cavern, it had several large rock pillars connecting the ground and the ceiling. The ceiling was shrouded in shadows, and there were webs all over the place. At the far end was a locked wooden chest. But there was no boss. Naruto walked out into the center of the chamber, and stopped, listening for the boss. Suddenly he leaped backwards, pushing himself into a back handspring and landing crouched, a Kunai in each hand. Where he'd been standing moments before was undoubtedly the boss. It was a spider, just like everything else in the dungeon. It had bristly black hair, with a red hourglass on the underside of the abdomen. It's black eyes glistened with hunger and cruelty. It had a large pair of black fangs. The spider was six feet tall and twelve feet wide. It had dropped from the ceiling down onto where he had been standing. **Boss: Aracnica the Spider Queen. Level 10. 70/70 Health. 380/380 Chakra.** Naruto gulped, that was a big spider, and it was definitely stronger than anything he'd fought before.

It screeched, and shook itself, throwing five Spider Workers off its body. Then, it charged. Naruto jumped, landing a kick on its head and pushing off, rolling along the ground. As he stood up he stabbed a pair of Spider Workers, killing them. He glanced at Aracnica's health and saw, **Boss:** **59/70 Health. 330/380 Chakra. Naruto: 225/225 Health. 75/90 Stamina. 10714/10714 Chakra.** ' _Well at least I can do some damage to her._ ' Aracnica had turned and screeched, before charging once more, at the same time the three remaining Spider Workers charged as well. Naruto dodged to one side, killing a Spider Worker with a slash of his Kunai. Unfortunately he got clipped by one of Aracnica's legs, and was thrown to the ground. Instantly she was looming over him, ready to bite. He rolled to the side as her fangs came down, biting into the rock. He punched one of her joints, sticking his Kunai into it and cutting off one of her legs. Aracnica screamed in pain. **Boss: 45/70 Health. 330/380 Chakra. Naruto: 202/225 Health. 60/90 Stamina. 10714/10714 Chakra.** He groaned, "Better not let that thing hit me."

And then it went over to the nearest pillar and began climbing up, until it was totally invisible against the shadowed ceiling. The final two Spider workers jumped at Naruto, and he ducked under them then slashed at their undersides, killing them. Then WHAM! He was knocked down by Aracnica, who proceeded to bite him, before jumping back. **Boss: 45/70 Health. 295/380 Chakra. Naruto: 156/225 Health. 65/90 Stamina. 10714/10714 Chakra.** Naruto climbed painfully back to his feet, and glared at Aracnica. The spider shook herself, shaking free five more Spider Workers. Naruto charged, dropping into a slide and then doing a handstand underneath the boss, slamming both feet into the giant spider. He flipped over, crushing one spider worker, then threw his Kunai at two others. One of them missed but the other nailed its target, killing it.

Naruto darted towards Aracnica, who was trying to right herself, taking out a third Kunai and delivered a slashing uppercut to her face. **Boss: 20/70 Health. 250/380 Chakra. Naruto: 156/225 Health. 50/90 Stamina. 10714/10714 Chakra.** Naruto grinned, and took out a second Kunai, stabbing two leaping Spider Workers, then punching the third, before turning and throwing both Kunai at Aracnica. Once more, only one hit as the Spider Queen scuttled to the side. He charged, and so did she, he slide under her, and drove a foot directly into Aracnica's thorax. The spider flew a few feet back and collapsed, dead. **Boss: 0/70 Health. 0/380 Chakra. Naruto: 156/225 Health. 40/90 Stamina. 10714/10714 Chakra.**

Naruto was tired, now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Wearily he climbed back to his feet and checked over the loot that he got from the fight. He got 12 Spools of Spider Silk and 50 Exp. from the Spider Workers. And he got 17 Spools of Spider Silk, 3 Poison Flasks, 2 Insect Jaws, 1 Spider Summoning Staff, 5,000 ryo, and 200 Exp. from Aracnica the Spider Queen. He got pretty close to leveling up from that fight. Naruto stored all the items in his inventory, before approaching the chest. When he reached it he found that it was now unlocked. He quickly opened it and found that the Common Loot, wasn't all that great. Inside was a single scroll, a small pink gem, three spider egg sacs, and a bronze dagger in the shape of a spider's mandibles. He had gotten a Wire Techniques Scroll Lv1, a Lesser Soul Gem(uncharged), three Spider Eggs, and a Bronze Spider Dagger(ATK +2). Not that great, but hey, it wasn't a bad start either. After storing it all inside his inventory he began heading towards the exit, only to get sidetracked by a feminine voice.

"Help! Please! Whoever you are! Help me!" Naruto followed the voice over to a small alcove in the wall that had been covered over in spider web.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asked.

"My name's Alia! I fell down into this place and hid in here so that big spider couldn't get to me. But she covered the hole in webbing and sealed me in. That was two days ago. Please, cut me free." The voice requested.

Naruto smiled, "Just a second then." He took out a Kunai and swiftly sawed through the spider silk. Once it was gone he reached in and pulled out a red fox, a vixen by the sound of her voice. "There you go!"

The vixen smiled at Naruto, "Thanks! If you hadn't come by I'd be a goner for sure."

Naruto smiled, "No problem. But I have to ask, how can you speak? I don't know of any kind of animal that can."

The vixen seemed to pout, "What, so just 'cause I'm not a human I can't talk? That's mean! I'm a red fox yeah, but I could also be a ninken I'll have you know. I learned how to talk years ago, right around the time I first learned to manipulate chakra."

Naruto grinned, "That's so cool! So do you want to be a ninken?"

"Yeah! But nobody seems to want me. The only ninken used around here are dogs, and they're together as a clan. So they won't accept me. And no one else seems to want a ninken." Alia seemed depressed.

"Well you can be my partner! I'm a ninja in training!" Naruto said with a grin. "Although I'm going to be dungeon diving to get stronger, so you'll have to fight things like the spiders here."

Alia shivered, then yipped happily, "Alright! You can count on me!"

Naruto grinned, then frowned, "Um, I'm gonna have to ask how to register you as my partner. 'Cause I've got no clue." He shrugged, "Ah well, let's worry about that later! I'm tired, so let's go to my home!" Alia cheered and jumped onto his shoulder, and he exited the Dungeon.

 **So yeah, thats that, Naruto now has a partner like Kiba. Also, first boss battle! Leave a comment and tell me how you think it compares to other fight scenes. I'll be honest, I actually based the spiders in the dungeon off the spiders you have to fight in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures, only they are quite a bit more dangerous. Anyway, that's all folks, Frost out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alia and the Quest

**Hey everyone, Frost here with the third chapter of Virtual Reality Naruto. This is the last prewritten chapter of this story, and I don't know when I'll finish writing the fourth chapter. Now then, I'd like to apologize about how long it took to get this up...I sorta forgot about it for a while and only just remembered that this chapter was completed. Yeah, my bad. In other news, I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Alia and the Quest

The next day, after the academy had let out for the day, found Naruto hurrying up to the Hokage's office. Normally an academy student would ask their teacher questions, not the Hokage. Naruto however, knew that there was no way he would get a correct answer from any of the academy teachers. Therefore, he was going to ask one of the few people he knew would give him a correct answer and probably wouldn't mind him asking. He approached the Hokage's secretary, who smiled at him, and asked, "Hey Ema. Is Hokage-Jiji available?"

The pretty black haired secretary smiled, "Go on in Naruto. He's just got paperwork. I'm sure he'll appreciate the break."

"Thanks Ema!" Naruto grinned as he opened the door. "Hey Old Man!"

The Hokage looked up and smiled in relief. "Ah Naruto! Good afternoon. What can I do for you?"

"I had a question for you, and it has to do with becoming a ninja." Naruto started.

"I can't train you if that's what you're asking." The Hokage warned.

Naruto shook his head, "Naw, I think I'm doing pretty well, maybe. I still can't do a Bunshin. No I was wondering, how do you register a Ninken?"

The Hokage's eyes bulged. "Wait a moment, back up there. What did you ask?"

"How do you register a Ninken?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. "What's the matter?"

"That's what I thought you said." The Hokage rubbed his head, "I'm assuming you already have an animal in mind?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep! Her name's Alia and she's a red fox."

"And why do you want to register her as your Ninken?" The Hokage asked.

"Well it's actually something she wanted. She said that she could use chakra as well." Naruto told him sheepishly.

The Hokage blinked, "Alright then. Let's go and meet Alia shall we? I think I need to see her for myself."

Naruto ginned, "She's in my apartment! Come on!"

About ten minutes later the Hokage and Naruto were in his apartment. Naruto yelled, "Alia! I'm back!"

A couple moments later a red fox walked out of the bedroom. "Naruto! Your apartment is filthy! Seriously! You need to clean up some of your junk!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Hehe, sorry Alia. I'll clean it up. Promise!"

"Good." She turned to the Hokage, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't notice we had a guest. Hi I'm Alia!"

The Hokage smiled, "Well well. It is nice to meet you Alia-san. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage. I'm glad Naruto has a new friend. He said you wanted to be a Ninken?"

Alia looked up with sparkling eyes, "You'll let me be one? Really?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Of course. I just need to conduct a small test. Naruto, if you'll pick up Alia, I'm going to Sunshin us to the nearest training grounds." Alia leaped up, landing in Naruto's arms. A moment later they were gone in a swirl of leaves.

Once at the training grounds Sarutobi said, "Alright then. I'm going to be testing both of you. I need to see if you Naruto are where you should be for having been in the academy for a year. And I need to see what Alia knows already. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, and then Ninjutsu. So what do you know?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I know some of the Academy Style Taijutsu."

Sarutobi nodded, "Attack me with what you know. I need to see where you stand." Naruto nodded, then charged, throwing a punch. **"+20 exp. 65/90 Stamina."** After a couple of minutes Sarutobi said "Enough. Kenjutsu next."

"I have decent Kunai and Shuriken throwing, and am working on Senbon throwing. I also am decent at Kunai Combat."

"Throw ten of each, I want to see how good you are." Sarutobi ordered.

"Um I only have 8 Standard Kunai, 6 Standard Shuriken, and 10 Standard Senbon." Naruto said sheepishly.

Sarutobi sighed "Start with Senbon, I'll lend you some of my Kunai and Shuriken."

Naruto nodded, and threw his ten Senbon. He was seven feet from the target and hit it three times. However none of them hit a vital spot. Then taking the Shuriken and backing up a bit, he threw them. Seven of the Shuriken hit. Only two actually hit a vital spot. Next he threw the Kunai, he got five to hit. Three of them hit vital points though. **"+75 exp. 75/90 Stamina. Level Up."**

Sarutobi nodded, "Genjutsu. Let's see what you know."

Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes, made a hand seal, and concentrated. Ten minutes later he shouted, "Henge!" He transformed into a perfect copy of the Hokage. "That's the only Genjutsu I know. The Bunshin just fails when I try it." **"+10 exp. 10688/10714 Chakra."**

Sarutobi nodded, "Very well, Alia?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't learned any Genjutsu yet."

Sarutobi nodded, "Very well, your Ninjutsu then."

Naruto nodded, "I can do Kawarimi, but it takes twenty minutes to prepare. I also know the Dry Clothes Jutsu, but that takes ten minutes to prepare."

Alia grinned, "I know two Ninjutsu, both of which are fire element. It takes me five minutes to do them, and they aren't particularly strong." A few minutes later she said, "Ember!" And spat out three small fire balls, which put scorch marks on a target. Next was, "Flame Pellet!" Which sent out ten tiny fire balls, which exploded all over the target. **"+30 exp. 799/1714 Chakra."** Afterwards she was panting slightly.

Sarutobi nodded, "Alright. In Taijutsu, Naruto, you are below what I'd expect from an academy student. The Academy Style doesn't seem to fit you very well. Alia, I have a Style that we might be able to adapt to you. It will probably help Naruto to. In Kenjutsu, Naruto, you are about average in both Kunai and Shuriken throwing, and good job working on an extra weapon. Alia, I don't really know of any Kenjutsu you'd be able to make use of. In Genjutsu, Naruto you need a lot more practice. You should be able to do the Henge in at a maximum one minute. I have a couple scrolls that might help you both there. As for the Bunshin problem, you have above average Chakra, so perhaps I might have something that will help you. In Ninjutsu, once more, both of you need to practice and get the time down, but overall, good job. It will take a week to get her registered, so just come by my office in a week to get her picture taken for her ID."

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm going to stay here and keep practicing!"

Alia nodded, "me too!"

 _One year later_

Naruto had had a very eventful year. After gaining Alia as a Ninken Partner, he ended up telling her his entire story. She recommended that he tell the Hokage the story as well, since the Old Man really deserved an explanation. After doing that, he got permission to purposely fail one more time, which he did. Now he was in the class he wanted, and he had actually made a few friends this time around. Hinata, Kiba, and Akumara. He had also leveled up a few more times, and had even gone to fight a second dungeon, a Slime Dungeon. He had leveled up several times, as had Alia. He'd even found out that it was possible to give others the ability to see their stats, see dungeons, and use the HUD and Inventory. The Hokage and Alia found this useful. Alia had also leveled up a few times.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level: 20**

 **Exp: 0/475**

 **Health: 450/450(+225)**

 **Stamina: 125/125(+35)**

 **Attack: 25(+2)**

 **Defense: 15(+5)**

 **Speed: 50(+16.67)**

 **Evasion: 2%**

 **Chakra: 32143/32143(+21429)**

 **Control: 56.25(+21.25)**

 **Magika: 60/60(+20)**

 **Points to spend(0)**

 **Endurance: 20(+5)**

 **Strength: 18(+2)**

 **Agility: 20**

 **Intelligence: 15(+1)**

 **Physical Health: 15(+5)**

 **Mental Health: 15(+5)**

 **Core Size: 0**

 **Kenjutsu skills/styles**

 **Throwing Weapons Techniques**

 **Shuriken Throwing Level 20: Can hit a stationary target 65% of the time from 15 feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 40 and 60.**

 **Kunai Throwing Level 20: Can hit a stationary target 65% of the time from 15 feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 30.**

 **Senbon Throwing Level 15: Can hit a stationary target 50% of the time from ten feet away. Mutation unlocks at Level 20, 35, and 70.**

 **Dagger Styles**

 **Kunai Combat Level 20: Can block attacks 60% of the time at Gennin level. Can beat a Gennin 65% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 25 and 40. Fox Fang Style Level 7: Can block attacks 55% of the time at Civilian level. Can beat a Civilian 70% of the time.**

 **Taijutsu styles**

 **Academy Style Level 15: Can block attacks 80% of the time at civilian level. Can beat a Gennin 20% of the time. ATK +2.**

 **Wild Fist Style Level 10: Can block attacks 40% of the time at Gennin level. Can beat a Civilian 95% of the time. ATK +5.**

 **Fire Fox Style Level 10: Can beat a Civilian 95% of the time. ATK +5.**

 **Ninjutsu techniques**

 **E-Rank: Dry Clothes Jutsu Level 20: Can successfully use technique 100% of the time. Takes 3 minutes to prepare technique. Costs 50 chakra, 621 is used. Fire Starter Jutsu Level 10: Can successfully use technique 60% of the time. Takes 5 minutes to prepare technique. Costs 50 chakra, 621 is used.**

 **D-Rank: Kawarimi Level 22: Can successfully use technique 100% of the time. Takes 2.5 minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at Level 50. Costs 300 chakra, 871 is used. Ember Level 15: Can successfully use technique 75% of the time. Takes 4 minutes to prepare technique. Costs 500 chakra, 1071 is used.**

 **C-Rank: none.**

 **B-Rank: none.**

 **A-Rank: none.**

 **S-Rank: none.**

 **Genjutsu techniques**

 **E-Rank: Henge Level 25: Can successfully use technique 100% of the time. Takes 1.5 minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at Level 30. Costs 10 chakra, 581 is used.**

 **D-Rank: none.**

 **C-Rank: none.**

 **B-Rank: none.**

 **A-Rank: none.**

 **S-Rank: none.**

 **Other techniques: Wire Binding Level 1: Can successfully use technique 10% of the time. Takes 20 minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at level 40. Wire Control Level 1: Can successfully use technique 10% of the time. Takes 20 minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at level 35 and 65. Wire Shot Level 1: Can successfully use technique 10% of the time. Takes 20 minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at level 20. Wire Travel Level 1: Can successfully use technique 10% of the time. Takes 20 minutes to prepare technique. Wire Web Level 1: Can successfully use technique 10% of the time. Takes 20 minutes to prepare technique. Mutation unlocks at level 25, 40, and 55.**

 **Other skills**

 **Stealth Level 15: Can sneak past an unaware adult civilian 80% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 20, 40, and 70.**

 **Trap Setting Level 15: Can prank an unsuspecting Gennin 40% of the time. Could catch an unaware academy student in a trap 65% of the time. Mutation unlocks at Level 45.**

 **Thievery Level 5: Can steal a small, near worthless item from a store while someone is looking 60% of the time.**

 **Cooking Level 15: Can cook a decent breakfast and a passable lunch.**

 **Sewing Level 10: Can repair most clothes to look nearly the same as before they were damaged.**

 **Traits: Street Smarts trait active. 9 TT.**

 **Clothes: Naruto's Goggles(head), Naruto's Starting Clothes(chest and legs), Ninja Sandals(feet). DEF: +1.**

 **Armor: none.**

 **Weapons: 20 Standard Kunai(ATK +3), 20 Standard Shuriken(ATK +2), 20 Standard Senbon(ATK +1), 1 Spider Summoning Staff(ATK +1), 1 Bronze Spider Dagger(ATK +2).**

 **Potions and poisons: 3 Poison Flasks.**

 **Inventory: 100 packs of instant ramen, 190 Spools of Spider Silk, 4 Insect Jaws, 3 Spider Eggs, 1 Lesser Soul Gem(charged), 220 Gelatinous Slime, 35 Glowing Slime, 8 Bones, and 15,950 ryo**.

 **Quests: none.**

Naruto was no longer the back of the class, as Iruka Umino was now his academy teacher. Although he was still not very high up in the class, but he was now higher up then Kiba and Shikamaru. He was currently in the Hokage's office, tomorrow was graduation day. Naruto saluted, "You summoned me Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Hai. Naruto, from what you have told me, Mizuki is very suspicious. I have decided to give you a field promotion to Gennin. I have an A-rank mission for you."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Hokage-sama. What is my mission?"

"You are to fail the graduation exam, do not reveal anything above your current level. You are to provide a target for Mizuki to approach. You are to find out what he wants and report to me. You will receive further instructions after reporting, do you understand?" The Hokage asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Naruto replied. Then he smiled, "Thanks Jiji!"

The Hokage smiled, "Of course Naruto. You deserve it. Oh, and here. Don't put this on until after this mission." He handed Naruto a Hitai-ate.

Naruto nodded, "Right! See ya Jiji." After leaving he got a pop up on his HUD. **"Quest Updated. Graduation Exam. Fail the academy final exam and provide a target for suspected traitor Mizuki. Report back on what he wants to the Hokage. Quest Reward: 200 Exp, 20 Standard Kunai, 30,000 ryo."** Naruto smirked thinking, 'This time Mizuki, this time it will be different.'

The next day Naruto was determined. He knew exactly how to fail the test, he was still incapable of using a Bunshin. When it came time to begin the test Naruto quickly completed the the writing portion, after having removed the Genjutsu from the test. Alia informed him which questions he should purposely fail. Then it was time to get tested on ninjutsu. When Mizuki called him back and asked for a Bunshin, which failed. Due to that, Mizuki had to automatically fail Naruto. After school Mizuki found Naruto pretending to mope about having failed. "Hey Naruto, I'm sorry I had to fail you."

"It's okay Mizuki-Sensei. I just wish I could finally pass." Naruto said glumly.

"Well, although it's not well known, there is a makeup test." Mizuki suggested.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked energetically.

"If a student can steal the forbidden scroll of seals they will be able to get a pass, although they will be counted as the lowest score in the class. But you can't tell anyone, it's meant to be an exam of your individual skills, which means you'll have to leave your ninken behind." Mizuki told him.

"Alright! Where do I take it once I've got it?" Naruto asked.

"Just take it to training ground 19. Once there, you have one hour to learn one technique from the scroll, if you do you pass. But if you don't. You will fail. Understood?"

"Hai Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto confirmed. Once Mizuki had walked out of hearing range Naruto muttered, "I understand what you want, traitor."

Ten minutes later Naruto and Alia stood in front of the Hokage, four Jonin, and a team of Gennin. Naruto took out his Hitai-ate and tied it on, Alia already had the leaf swirl on her bandana. Naruto saluted, "Gennin Naruto Uzumaki reporting back as ordered Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded, "That was far quicker than I expected Naruto. Give me your report."

"I failed the academy test easily, as ordered sir. Mizuki told me to do a Bunshin, my control still won't allow me to dilute my chakra enough to do so. About twenty minutes after the academy let out the suspected traitor Mizuki informed me of a hidden makeup test. The rules were to tell no one, I could not bring my partner, and that it would be counted as the lowest score. The task he set was to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, take it to Training Ground 19, and learn a technique from it in one hour. I suspect he will show up at the training ground in about five hours, not believing it would be very easy for me to steal it." Naruto reported.

While the others in the room stared at Naruto in surprise, the Hokage nodded, "Just as suspected. Very foolish Mizuki. Naruto! Your new orders are to sneak in and take the decoy scroll I will prepare. You have one hour to do so. You may read the scroll and learn anything that is on the scroll. You will meet the traitor and once he arrives you are to stall him until your back up arrives. You will need to leave Alia with me, she will join you as part of your back up on this one."

"Hai Hokage-sama! I'll come back in about an hour shall I?" He nodded, "Alright Alia! Have fun!" **"Quest Updated. Graduation Exam. Steal the decoy scroll and learn all the techniques from it. Stall Mizuki until your back up arrives. Quest Reward: 200 Exp, 20 Standard Kunai, 30,000 ryo."**

After Naruto left one of the Jonin, a man with gravity defying silver hair and only one fourth of his face visible turned to the Hokage and blankly asked, "Hokage-sama? What just happened?"

The Hokage smiled, "You just saw someone who could potentially be more powerful than the Fourth report on their first mission."

A man chewing on an unlit cigarette asked, "Pops? Was that Naruto? How is he a Gennin already? The exam was today and he said he failed it!"

"I gave him a field promotion last night. That's also when I gave him a mission to investigate the academy teacher Mizuki, I had a suspicion that he was a traitor. It appears I was right." The Hokage responded.

Alia piped up, "Um Hokage-sama? There was something Naruto was going to ask but seems to have forgotten."

"Yes? What is it Alia?" The Hokage asked.

"Well two things really. First off, who is his backup?" Alia asked.

"Might Gai and his team, along with Kurenai Yuhi here will be his backup. You shall be accompanying them." The Hokage responded.

Alia nodded, "Right, um the other thing is about team placements. I know its traditional to pair the highest boy and girl with the lowest student, but Naruto would like to request something different."

"Doesn't feel like he can trust Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan?" The Hokage asked, chuckling. "Don't worry. I won't waste Naruto's potential like that."

Alia nodded, "He will be relieved to hear that. So you five want to go get dinner while we wait for Naruto to get the ball going?"

Neji scoffed, "Why would we want to eat with an animal? Ouch!"

Tenten slapped Neji on the back of the head, "Because said animal asked politely. Do you have a place in mind Alia-san?"

Alia seemed to smile, "I know a place. It's called the Fox's Den, the owner is a retired Shinobi, great place with great food."

"Yosh! Lead the way Alia-san! This place sounds most youthful!" Rock Lee yelled.

As Alia, Kurenai, Gai, and Team Nine left Kakashi asked, "so what team will Naruto be on?"

"I have decided to craft what may be the most powerful team in Konoha's history. It will be a bit odd, but I believe they will be able to work past it to become the best."

 **So yeah, chapter three is done, and I'm actually working on chapter four of Naruto of the Disaster for the next couple of days. I'm hoping to get that out soon, so if you like Naruto you should go over there and read it. Anyway, I want to answer a question a few people have asked, 'why can't Naruto use Shadow Clones and Rasengan?' Because game logic. He hasn't learned them from a scroll or been taught them, therefore despite technically knowing how the game won't let him. Don't worry, he'll get them eventually. Anyway, that's all for this chapter, so don't forget to leave a review and hope you liked it. Frost out.**


End file.
